Engagement
by The1upguy
Summary: A song parody one-shot... I always wanted to try one of these things, and Nickleback gave me the perfect song. This is how Spyro proposed to Cynder, hope you enjoy.


**Just trying my hand at one of these song parodies. I know this has nothing to do with any of my stories, but I had to write this out. Although, t****his is exactly how the purple dragon approached his girlfriend, after a long four years spent with the Skylanders, doing his duty for the oppressed.**

**I do not own the song "Far away" by Nickleback, and I will give them all the props in the world for this incredibly good song. Also, I changed a few words, so before the comments come, I know. **

**Now in order to get the full effect I would suggest listening to the song while reading.**

**Engagement**

_"This time, This place..." _Spyro says to himself, looking into the window of a restaurant in New Warfang, and spotting the love of his life.

_"...Misused, Mistakes"_ He thinks, recalling the opportunities he let slide in the past, to profess his love, and now seeing her alone, another terrible thought strikes him down

_"Too long, Too late...Who was I to make you wait!"_

Cynder looks down for a second, and Spyro can see the slender silhouette of the dragoness he could not get out of his mind for so long.

"Just one chance...Just one breath...hopefully there's still one left!" He says taking a large inhale before blasting open the doors.

"I love you...I have loved you all along..." Spyro sings as he passes through the door, and Cynder quickly blushes seeing her love has returned, but more so as he professes his love in song...and very public.

"And I missed you...I've been away for far too long..." He grasps her soft paw, and pulls her to his gold chest.

"...I kept dreaming, you'd be with me, and you'll never go...I'd stop breathing, if I couldn't see you anymore."

Spyro pecks her on the cheek, then lowers to his haunches

"On my knees, I'll ask...for my chance at one last dance!" The purple dragon continues, raising up and taking Cynder with him to the now emptied dance floor.

"Cause with you, I'd withstand...All of hell to hold your hand..." Spyro swings his future wife out from his chest, holding her paw tightly, but gently.

"...I'd give it all, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up!"

Spyro pulls her back, then hugs his girlfriend tightly, and whispers in her ear

"And do you know why?"

Cynder smiles as her boyfriend increases his grasp, and places his paw upon her heart.

"Because...I love you...I have loved you all along...And I missed you...I've been away for far too long."

The purple dragon holds tightly to Cynder's heart, knowing it is all he has sought for four long years

"I kept dreaming, that you'd be with me, and will never go...I'd stop breathing, if I can't see you anymore."

Spyro holds his breath, looks in Cynder's eyes, and feels incredible pain. He can see the tears in her eyes, for they have been there for the last four years, but at last these are tears of joy.

"So far away..." he says somberly, looking at her with a moment of pure betrayal. "I've been far away for far too long!"

Spyro looks down at the ground

"So far away...too far away for far too long..."

Spyro suddenly looks up at his love, and shows his tears.

"But you know..." He says, wiping his eyes, to show his pure resolve.

"I wanted...I want you to stay, 'Cause I needed...I need to hear you say..."

Spyro pauses, and looks at her with a deep feeling of hope, as her eyes already profess the same emotion, and her muzzle opens wide to let her feeling be known by everyone within ear shot.

"I love you..." She sings loudly. "I have loved you all along..."

She places her paw on Spyro's cheek, and holds his eyes to hers.

"...And I forgive you...For being away for far too long!"

Cynder leans forward and hugs Spyro as tightly as he held her a moment ago.

"So keep breathing...'Cause I'm not leaving you evermore..."

Both smile at each other, and Cynder continues with this wide grin, making sure he knows her entire soul is in her words.

"Believe it...Hold on to me, never let me go...

"Ill Keep breathing..." Spyro breaks-in "...cause I'm not leaving you anymore"

"Believe it...Hold on to me, and never let me go."

"I'll keep breathing..." Spyro sings and Cynder finishes "...Hold on to me, never let me go."

"I'll keep breathing...Hold on to me, and never let me go!"

Spyro pulls a pure white ribbon from his tail armor, and holds it up to Cynder.

"Will you marry me?" He asks, holding this ceremonial engagement ribbon before her green eyes, and Cynder quickly grasps it in her paw. She wraps it around her wrist, and plants a tremendous kiss on her future husband's muzzle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
